


【黑泽安达】午后樱花与你同眠

by JelsaFrost



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 似乎会变成魔法师, 到了30岁还是处男 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JelsaFrost/pseuds/JelsaFrost
Summary: 听泠鸢翻唱版的《前前前世》速摸的短打小甜饼！写于第三集就要来了的前两天！开心！
Relationships: 黑迟優一/安達清
Kudos: 21





	【黑泽安达】午后樱花与你同眠

**Author's Note:**

> 日光和晴空都落入他的眼睛。

前一晚睡觉没注意盖被，安达不慎感冒了。

他是宁可带病坚持也不会请假的人，然而低估病情的后果就是，在疲劳状态下解决工作简直要烧爆他的脑壳，身体累得又软又烫，实在不够力气，安达不得不停下脚步，在休息用的长椅上坐下。

黑泽暗中观察了安达一早上，感觉他很累、很困，而且饭也没吃几口。担心安达是不是没睡好或者闹肚子，黑泽做好了打算，以假装路过为借口溜出来给他送热饮，结果发现他已经睡着了。

黑泽没叫醒安达，他哪里舍得啊。

怕安达着凉，黑泽索性坐到他旁边，脱下外套给他披上。

这片刻的温馨让他不由得心存侥幸，将易拉罐握在手里随意把玩，眼睛却时不时瞥向那张仍显稚嫩的脸庞。

微风拂过，粉嫩的樱花花瓣轻扬飘落，宛若要编出桂冠一般，几乎在安达头上环成一个圈。

黑泽忍不住抬起头。

那一刻，日光和晴空都落入他的眼睛。

他被称为所有人的太阳，可他的光从来只有一个人。

他最终没能把花瓣摘下来，因为睡迷糊的安达身子一歪，头靠在了他肩窝，柔顺的黑发散发出清新的洗发水的味道，像是茉莉花的香味。

这太犯规了。黑泽忍不住勾起嘴角，鼻尖埋入安达的发间，小心地、贪婪地汲取他今天剩余时间内所需的“光源”。

嘴唇触碰发丝，他自欺的故作不经意，给心上人藏了一个吻。

半睡半醒间，安达动了动身子，想调整个舒服点的姿势，黑泽生怕他摔倒，空着的另一只手连忙探过去想护住他，岂料安达的手突然动了下，手背便碰到了他的掌心。

安达的骨架比其他人还要小一些，手也一样偏小，幸好长了点肉，摸起来应该不硌人……黑泽想着就摸一下下，用指腹小心翼翼地沿着安达的手指慢慢滑过，岂料安达的手指又动了动，竟主动扣住了他的手！

车水马龙的喧嚣声逐渐远去，他只觉得自己和安达牵着的手越来越热，仿佛两块正在燃烧的炭，藏在心里的小心思随着时间和热意一起飞溅出来。

这太犯规了！被惊到的同时，黑泽心里又涌起些酸涩，不禁用下巴摩挲安达的发顶，隔着发丝都能将掌心的热度传递过去，“真是……每一次都能成功击中我。”

他深吸一口气，任性地闭上眼睛，在偷来的短暂甜蜜而生出的悸动和烦躁里，让自己放纵一回。

授者无心，受者有意。

闭目养神的黑泽完美错过了安达耳尖泛红的瞬间。

又到了樱花盛开的季节。

樱花落下的速度是每秒五厘米， 我该用怎么样的速度，才能与你心意相通呢？

————————————————————  
几句话的番外：  
你永远叫不醒一个装睡的人，除非你真的吓到他了。

安达没想到黑泽能坚持陪他坐那么久，视线还能一直落在他身上，难道他是被黄金附体了吗？

比毅力他不是黑泽的对手，没一会儿的工夫他就对瞌睡甘拜下风，进入了半睡半醒的状态。

当别样的触感透过头发时，安达头皮顿时一阵酥麻，他不知道黑泽在干什么，但心里隐隐约约有了答案，那一直以来模糊不清的心意，在此刻突然从抽象变得具体，如同被风温柔护着的花，打着转吹进心田，将波澜抚为平静。

拜托，不要再侵入我内心半步了！

落下的樱花惹得他直痒痒，正想着要不要停止装睡自己动手摘掉花瓣，没想到黑泽跟他同步抬手——怎么办！碰到了！居然碰到了！真的碰到了！尴尬地碰到了！

要甩开吗？！还是放任黑泽让他继续摸啊？！唔……有点舒服……不对不对不对，我在想什么……我居然没有拒绝的意思？！

怎么办我一定是疯了！我不对劲！身体为什么会不听我使唤自己动起来牵住了黑泽啊？！

等等，他张嘴了，他说什么？

……

好吧……

我知道了。

**Author's Note:**

> *最后一句的原话是：樱花落下的速度是每秒五厘米， 我该用怎么样的速度，才能与你相遇。——《秒速五厘米》


End file.
